The present invention relates to a method for printing data, and more particularly to a method for improving a printing speed of a printer, in which the printer is made to be driven as fast as data to be printed are transferred at a desired speed so as to perform a recognizing of a printing environment.
Recently, users makes use of a host computer under a multimedia environment. A document which is made by the users includes graphic data and an information of HTML formation to be complicated. Therefore, a new printer has been required for printing such document fast.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for improving a printing speed of a printer, in which a host computer calculates a data transfer speed and transfers a command of recognizing an environment of a printer engine to prevent a time delay of printing data.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided a method for improving a printing speed of a printer comprising the steps of:
converting data to be printed by a predetermined size;
calculating a time required for transferring the converted data to the printer by means of a predetermined calculating formula;
setting a starting time for transferring a command of recognizing an environment of a printer engine to the printer with reference to the calculated consumption;
transferring the command of recognizing the environment of the printer engine to the printer at the starting time during a transferring of the converted data; and
performing the recognizing of the environment of the printer engine after receiving the command of recognizing the environment.
The time required for transferring the converted data is calculated as follows:
the transfer time=a size of a page of data/a transfer speed
The data to be printed are converted by a page.